Agatha Christie
Agatha Mary Clarissa Miller Christie Mallowan, fue una escritora y novelista inglesa, nació el 15 de septiembre de 1890 en Torquay (Devon, Inglaterra) y falleció el 12 de enero de 1976 en Cholsey, (Oxfordshire). Datos de interés Se le considera la reina indiscutible del misterio y el suspenso. Fue la creadora de los personajes de Hércules Poirot, ingenioso detective de origen belga, y de Miss Marple. Sus obras más importantes son "El misterioso caso de Styles" (1920), "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd" (1926), "Muerte en la vicaría" (1930), "Curtain: Poirot's Last Case" (1975) y "Un crimen dormido" (1976, cuya publicación fue póstuma). También incursionó en el género romántico y en el teatro. Venta de sus libros Se han vendido más de mil millones de ejemplares en inglés de sus libros. En otros países también ha sido un notable éxito de ventas. En Francia incluso ha superado a los propios franceses en cuanto a la cantidad de libros vendidos. Obras * El misterioso caso de Styles (1920) * El misterioso Mr. Brown (1922) * Asesinato en el campo de golf (1923) * El hombre del traje marrón (1924) * Poirot investiga (1924) * El secreto de Chimneys (1925) * El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd (1926) * Los cuatro grandes (1927) * El misterio del tren azul (1928) * Matrimonio de sabuesos (1929) * El misterio de las siete esferas (1929) * Muerte en la vicaría (1930) * El enigmático señor Quin (1931) * El misterio de Sittaford (1931) * Peligro inminente (1932) * Poirot infringe la ley (1933) * La muerte de Lord Edgware (1933) * Miss Marple y trece problemas (1933) * Asesinato en el Orient Express (1934) * Parker Pyne investiga (1934) * El misterio de Listerdale (1934) * La trayectoria del bumerán (1934) * Tragedia en tres actos (1935) * Muerte en las nubes (1935) * El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles (1936) * Muerte en Mesopotamia (1936) * Cartas sobre la mesa (1936) * Muerte en el Nilo (1937) * El testigo mudo (1937) * Cita con la muerte (1938) * Diez negritos (1939) * Matar es fácil (1939) * Problema en Pollensa (1939) * Navidades trágicas (1939) * Muerte bajo el sol (1941) * El misterio de Sans Souci (1941) * La muerte visita al dentista (1941) * Un cadáver en la biblioteca (1942) * Los cinco cerditos (1942) * El caso de los anónimos (1942) * Hacia cero (1944) * Cianuro espumoso (1944) * La venganza de Nofret (1945) * Sangre en la piscina (1946) * Los trabajos de Hércules (1947) * Pleamares de la vida (1948) * Testigo de cargo (1948) * La casa torcida (1949) * Tres ratones ciegos y otras historias (1950) * Se anuncia un asesinato (1950) * Intriga en Bagdad (1951) * Ocho casos de Poirot (1951) * El truco de los espejos (1952) * La señora McGinty ha muerto (1952) * Un puñado de centeno (1953) * Después del funeral (1953) * Asesinato en la calle Hickory (1955) * Destino desconocido (1955) * El templete de Nasse-House (1956) * El tren de las 4:50 (1957) * Culpable de Inocencia (1957) * Un gato en el palomar (1959) * Pudding de Navidad (1960) * El misterio de Pale Horse (1961) * El espejo se rajó de lado a lado (1962) * Los relojes (1963) * Misterio en el Caribe (1964) * En el hotel Bertram (1965) * La tercera muchacha (1966) * Noche eterna (1967) * El cuadro (1968) * Las manzanas (1969) * Pasajero a Frankfurt (1970) * Némesis (1971) * Los elefantes pueden recordar (1972) * La puerta del destino (1973) * Primeros casos de Poirot (1974) * Telón (1975) * Un asesinato dormido (1976) Otras obras * 1937 Murder in the Mews (cuatro relatos con Hércules Poirot) * 1971 The Golden Ball and Other Stories (quince relatos) * 1973 Akhnaton - A play in three acts * 1979 Miss Marple's Final Cases and Two Other Stories * 1997 While the Light Lasts and Other Stories Obras en colaboración: * 1931 The Floating Admiral escrita con G. K. Chesterton, Dorothy L. Sayers y otros miembros del Detection Club. Obras de teatro adaptadas en forma de novelas por Charles Osborne: * 1998 Black Coffee * 2001 Una visita inesperada (The Unexpected Guest) * 2003 The Spider's Web Obras escritas como Mary Westmacott * 1930 Giant's Bread * 1934 Unfinished Portrait * 1944 Absent in the Spring * 1948 The Rose and the Yew Tree * 1952 A Daughter's a Daughter * 1956 The Burden Obras de teatro * 1928 Alibi * 1930 Black Coffee * 1936 Love from a Stranger * 1937 ó 1939 A Daughter's a Daughter (nunca representada) * 1940 Peril at End House * 1943 [[Ten Little Indians * 1945 Appointment With Death * 1946 Murder on the Nile/Hiddon Horizon * 1949 Murder at the Vicarage * 1951 The Hollow * 1952 La ratonera (The Mousetrap) * 1953 Witness for the Prosecution * 1954 The Spider's Web * 1956 Hacia cero (Towards Zero) * 1958 Verdict * 1958 Una visita inesperada (The Unexpected Guest) * 1960 Go Back for Murder * 1962 Rule of Three * 1972 Fiddler's Three (originalmente Fiddler's Five, nunca se publicó; última obra de teatro escrita) * 1973 Aknaton (escrita en 1937) * 1977 Murder is Announced * 1981 Cards on the Table * 1993 Murder is Easy * 2000? And Then There Were None Obras para radio * 1937 The Yellow Iris * 1947 Three Blind Mice * 1948 Butter In a Lordly Dish * 1960 Personal Call Obras para televisión * 1937 Wasp's Nest Sus novelas policíacas fueron editadas en español por la Editorial Molino. Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha Christie, Agatha